Bound for Trouble
by emilyrusset
Summary: Who knew a washing machine could cause so much trouble! A collection of Mercy Thompson shorts, EXCEPTING SUGGESTIONS
1. Chapter 1: Washing Machine

**Hoping to make collection of Mercy Thompson short little drabbles, all ideas welcome for all characters!**

* * *

**_Washing Machine_**

* * *

I was stressed to say the least, work, Mercy, the pack, Jessie, the fae, vampires, and the most stressful thing; the washing machine had broken down. Mercy had said she'd go to the laundry mat in Kennewick and get the clothes washed, but I was not allowing that. I was Alpha of the Columbia Basin Pack, one of the most dominant in North America, and a War Veteran who'd stayed calm and cool under pressure, there was no way a _washing machine_ was going to fray my nerves.

So here I was, the washing machine owner's manual open and a tool kit that hadn't been touched ever, in the laundry room trying to fix the stupid thing. It had been taking my longer than I'd thought it was going to take me though. Who thought the owner's manual would have more Chinese and Spanish in it than English!?

_You know Mercy maybe was right. Calling a professional would be better._ My wolf said which annoyed me to no end. I was going to fix this stupid washing machine, by myself, if it was the end of me.

_I'd be able to fix this thing if I could read half the words in this stupid owner's manual!_ My wolf sighed then went away which let tension dissipate away.

_Well, if the owner's manual would be in English, I think I might be able to understand what it's trying to say!_

"Adam, are you any closer to fixing this washing machine? Otherwise Jessie and I are going to Kennewick to the laundry mat." I turned around slowly looking at mercy a laundry basket in her hands overflowing with clothes. I'd heard her coming, but this washing machine was giving me way too many problems!

"I'm closer than I was, if that gives you any hope at all. Since, now that I've found some English, I think I'll get this done soon." Mercy just shook her head and placed the laundry on the ground.

"Ten minutes, that's all I'm, giving you, or else Jessie and I are on the way to the laundry mat!" Mercy yelled, heading downstairs, mumbling about how stubborn I was. I sighed, ten minutes, a book that didn't have much English in it, and a wash machine that wasn't working was going to drive me into insanity. Though, a thoroughly destroyed washing machine was better than one that wasn't working for any darn reason!

_You know destroying this washing machine would be kind of fun. _My wolf added feeding the violent energy into me. The only disturbing part about it was that I was agreeing with my wolf.

_The mess afterwards would be horrible though. _I added knowing that destroying the washing machine would have piece of plastic showing up everywhere for the next few years. Maybe I could dismantle it though, I did have the tools here to fill up mercy's shop and supply some to a carpenter or plumbing shop. Since I never got use the tools, now would be my time to shine and show that I could dismantle something without using brute strength.

Planning my plan of attack though on the washing machine my ears caught Mercy talking to Ben downstairs. "Go up there and make sure that the washing machine doesn't get dismantled. Since maybe you can see what the problem is." Mercy said. There was a mumble and then there was the thumps of the person coming up the stairs. Mercy sure knew how to take the fun out of something when it came to other people, but not herself.

"What's this about dismantling a wash machine now?" Ben said, his British accent giving him away.

"I wasn't going to dismantle a wash machine, I was only going to take it apart and see if there was something wrong." I said defending myself.

"That's not what Mercy said." Ben said, crossing his arms.

"Fine, I was going to dismantle the washing machine, how else do I try to fix it? The Owner's Manual comes in two and a half languages!" Ben looked at me skeptically.

"Owner's Manuals don't come in two and a half languages, normally they come in whole numbers not in fractions."

"Then you take a look at the manual!" I ordered, which visibly made Ben flinch. "Sorry about that it's just this washing machine is driving me to insanity."

"I get where you're coming from." Ben said flipping through the Owner's Manual. "What the...this book must've been made by a fu...an idiot." Ben said, catching himself. "All I'm seeing is symbols that have no meaning to them and words that make no sense except uno, dos, tres and all of the other numbers in Spanish."

"Now you see my problem, and I only have about 5 minutes." Ben threw the owner's manual into the pack room then got down on his knees and started looking at the wash machine, heading behind the thing and to the back where I heard a hmm, echoing. "What did you find?" I asked.

"You wouldn't bloody believe it if I told you. Did you check if the machine was plugged in?" He asked. I dropped my head to ground. How could've I forgotten to check the most obvious answer to all of our problems. "Because right now it's not plugged in. I wonder if a washing machine works when not plugged in." Ben said, sarcasm laced heavily into his voice.

"Mercy you can get up here now!" I yelled down the stairs. She must've heard me too though s there was some movement of her coming up the stairs.

"What, you finally fix the thing?" She asked, walking into laundry room?

"Yes, now you can do your laundry without worrying about it not turning on." I said standing up and capturing her lips.

"Technically Adam didn't fix the wash machine, I did, because apparently checking to see if it's plugged in isn't the first thing you do when checking why the wash machine isn't working." Ben said from the machine. Out of the corner of my eye though, I saw Ben raising up from behind. "Gross, next time get a room! Preferably where I'm not present." Ben said.

"Oh deal with it, since you like it." Mercy said, breaking away from me, which left Ben speechless.

"You only wish it was me. Now goodbye and good riddance!" Ben yelled scurrying out of the Laundry room sliding the door shut.

"Now where were we?" I asked, capturing Mercy's lips again.

"Well, you fixed the laundry machine so I think you did a good job today, next time though, don't ever think about dismantling the wash machine."

"I won't, next time though, I'll check the power chord first." I said. Mercy purred then leaned into me.

"Mercy, are we still going to the...never mind, I'll let you two be!" Jessie squeaked sliding the door shut again, clearly embarrassed. I sighed, next time, stealth was going to be needed.

"At least Jessie knows when to leave us alone." I said capturing Mercy's lips again and flicking the light switch off.

* * *

**First Mercy Fic! Hope you like. **

**E****njoy!**

**And tell me what you want to read about, any characters, and ideas! **


	2. Chapter 2: Perfect Gifts

**DARRYL/AURIELE**

* * *

**Perfect Gifts**

* * *

Darryl

Keys to the mustang in my hand, I was counting down the seconds till the clock struck four o clock. Normally, I'd still be working and stay for a bit to talk to some co-workers of mine. Today however though, the one time I'd checked my phone there'd been a message on it saying that there was a major problem. I hadn't needed the text to know that something or more specifically that someone was in pain. After all the times I'd left early this week though, I'd contained my urge to break out of the place and head straight to Adam's house to see what I could do to help.

Watching the clock now though, it struck four and I grabbed my coat and phone off the desk and hurriedly walked through the office and towards the parking lot. There were glares from co-workers sent towards me, most not friendly. I was a African-Chinese, smart, werewolf and most people despised that I was even here working with them on their level. Hearing what they had to say about me under their breath was unnerving and angering at the same time.

_WE could always tear them apart in front of everyone else. _My wolf suggested, which wasn't a bad idea except that I was supposed to be a role model and having a few bodies at my work might not be the best way to show that a werewolf was a dangerous animal and not saviors like Bran was trying to project to the public.

Fumbling with my phone as I stepped outside though I froze with terror that was coming from somewhere in the pack. Dammit, December 23, two days before Christmas and everything was starting to go down the gutter; this whole week had been full of mishaps. Almost cantering to my car, I was turning the ignition and heading down the driveway and onto the highway within no time, heading towards Adam's house. Grabbing my phone quick though, I threw it on speaker and called Auriele, my mate.

"Darryl next time you call, don't do it while you're driving." She said, a bit of her Spanish accent in her speech which meant that she was either mad at me, or that the kids in her class were becoming almost unbearable to stand. "And I haven't been to Adam's so don't ask me if I know what's going on." She added. I sighed, sometimes having a mate bond with Auriele was like being mated to a mind reader. She knew almost everything I was thinking or doing at any given time.

"I never did say that it was Adam's house." I said a little skeptical of what was really going on.

"That pest from across the pond called and said that there was some trouble at Adam's house." She growled. I sighed, I would only hope that Auriele wouldn't lose her temper and send someone or something crashing through a wall yet today. The vibe I was getting through the mate bond and edge in her voice that was coming from over the phone was scarier to me than when there was a stain in the carpet at home. Auriele hated it when there was anything that was messy.

"Well I'm heading over to Adam's now. Call you later." I then hung up the phone and threw it back onto the other seat away from me so there wouldn't be any more distractions. I did not need another speeding, seat belt, or using the phone while driving tickets, I already had more in a month then most people did in their whole lives.

Passing through Kennewick and into Finley, I took the turn off onto the road and headed towards Adam's house. Pulling into the driveway though, it looked like the whole pack was there, the thing that surprised me the most, the silver Subaru that was usually at home or with Auriele was there. What was she doing here? She had been at the school, it was around 4:30 though, she did leave at 4:00 most of the time and...

I shook my head, I was overthinking things like normal. Something still wasn't right though. The whole pack seemed to be here, but yet no one had called me! Not rushing into the house like I normally would though, I was a little uneasy. There had to be something going on if no one had called me. Opening the door and walking into the house, it was dark, not dark enough for me not see because of being a werewolf, but there were all of the scents of the different people in the pack everywhere. What is going on!

"What is going on here." I said, confused. There were a bunch of vehicles outside, but yet there was no one here inside to be seen.

All of a sudden though lights were flipped on and there was a deafing "**SURPRISE**" around every which way there were pack members everywhere, standing behind couches, flooding out of the hallway and some sliding down the banister.

"What is going on here!?" I yelled confused by the whole thing.

"I told you he'd forget." Warren with his drawl said.

"Forget what?!" I yelled.

Auriele stepped forward, her face fuming. "You nitwit!" She shouted. "It's out ten year wedding anniversary. How could you forget about it!" She yelled tears streaming down her face. I sent a sharp look towards Warren, but I burst out laughing.

Auriele

I felt like slapping Darryl so hard. How dare he forget about our ten year wedding anniversary! Tears going down my face, he was making me look like a complete fool! Then he started laughing! Laughing of all things. How dare he!

"Hey Warren, give me those." I looked up for a quick second catching Darryl's eye while wrenched something out of Warren's hands. "Auriele, how you think I'd forget about this is beyond me, but you know what. You might've been planning, but I knew. So now, I think these might belong to you." He said, his voice sending chills over my skin. Wiping away the tears I looked up and there was a bouquet of flowers in his hands which sent fresh tears coming out my eyes.

"I hate you Darryl Zao, I hate you so much for making me think that you forgot all about our anniversary!" I yelled, slapping him across the face. Which sent him into a little shock.

"I think I deserved that." He said after a minute. "Though, I think we can now start this wonderful party that you planned though. It's a nice touch." I sighed ad threw myself Darryl not wanting to let go of African/Chinese man that was mate and husband. He might be a pain, but I still loved him with all of my heart.

* * *

**This was sorta of crappy to me at least, but at least it has Darryl and Auriele! **

**Now who should I do next! **

**Send in a request from the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3: Car Troubles

**Charles/Anna**

* * *

**Car Troubles**

* * *

Anna

How Charles ever forgot to fill the car full of gas was a problem to be solved at a different point of time, right now though we were running late for of all things a wedding, more specifically my brother-in-law Samuel's wedding. So here we were on the side of the highway in a car with no gas, dressed in a tux a bridesmaids's dress, a wedding gift in the back of the car and it was looking like it was going to rain.

"I told you that you should've filled the tank at the last gas station." I told Charles annoyed.

"How was I supposed to know when the car was going to run out?" Charles mumbled from under the hood of the car. Why he was under there when the problem was the amount of gas in the car was a question of his sanity.

"There's a thing called a gas meter on the dash and when the needle starts going towards the red that means its time to fill up the tank. Shouldn't you know that by now, you've been driving longer than I have and I even know that." I sighed then picked up my purse from the back seat of the car looking for my phone. If Charles was going to be stubborn, which I knew he was going to be, I was going to have to take matters into my own hands.

Fumbling with the phone for a bit, I was still a little confused at how this smart or dumb phone, worked half the time. Charles had gotten it for me last Christmas. and I'd still hadn't mastered on how to get to the contacts list without hitting something else completely different. After a few minutes though, after going through the radar, the stock market (which Charles put on there), and turning on one of the songs that I'd recorded on my phone, I finally got to the contacts and headed down towards Bran's and called.

After a few rings though, all I got was a voice mail, you would think that Bran would have his phone on at all times, then again this was a special time for him. His oldest son was getting married and it was to the women who had made the Sam gain the will to stay living and not take his life. Sighing, I started back down the contact list again and looked for someone who might be able to come and get us without sending Charles's control down into the hole. There was Asil, no...he would just antagonize him more. Tag...no, he was afraid of Charles, no matter how many times he said he wasn't. Sam...no, it was his wedding he had way to much on his plate already. Leah...I immediately regretted that choice, she would probably pick us up after the wedding was over.

_Just call Mercy. _

I looked up from phone and stared at Charles who now had the hood down of the car, which had a dent that hadn't been there before.

"Great idea Charles, call Mercy. She's standing up in the wedding, she would totally come and pick us up from this mess." I muttered under my breath, pulling up Mercy's contact and sending the call through.

A few rings later and I was losing hope. Glaring at Charles as he stepped through the door and sat down in the drivers seat, I was unhappy that he'd gotten us into this mess, which led me to almost miss the mumbled hello from the phone.

"Hello..." the person on the other side of the went again.

"Mercy?"

"Anna...where are you two?! Sam's running around like a madman full of worry that his brother and sister-in-law aren't here, Bran's trying to keep him calm but it doesn't seem to be working and Arianna along with Tad and Zee are working on a plan to make the park that we're in sprout with flowers everywhere!" I look over at Charles who's smirking at the last comment that seems to be driving Mercy crazy.

"We're on the side of the highway in a car with no gas, since someone doesn't know when to fill it up." I say, glancing at Charles the whole time.

"Let me guess, Charles is the culprit of that little problem."

"Yes he is."

"It wasn't all my fault, the line to the gas tank had a hole in it to that I didn't notice till we ran out of gas." There was a sigh from the other end of the line, before there was yelling.

"_'Hey what did I say! Get back here! No Zee, not the door! _Hey, sorry about that, I'll be there in a few minutes and pick you guys up. I need to take care of this problem though first. _Warren, stop him before he gets away, we still need to throw him under the shower!" _There was a click and then there was nothing. I looked over at Charles.

"It's best not even think about what's going on right now. Knowing Mercy though, it probably has something to do with some mishap happening and trying to solve it before its gets worse, which will eventually happen anyway."

I just sighed and didn't question. I'd met Mercy before and well, there's been quite a few little surprises when I'd met her. She was a walker, a mechanic, a friend with a vampire named Stefan who drove a Scooby Doo van, she had a Vampire Queen wanting her blood, and she's Mercy Thompson-Hauptmann a walker inside of a werewolf pack. Mercy on the other hand was a good friend of mine. We were both different than anyone else we'd met, and we did share some things in common, including making sure everyone we knew and cared about was safe. We both also wished that Sam would have a good wedding which seemed like a fleeting glimmer of hope at this moment, but then I heard and saw a car that I knew all to familiar.

"Charles, I think our ride had just arrived to pick us up." I said getting out of the car and pulling the present out of the backseat and waving to Mercy as she pulled up behind our dead car. He only grumbled something under his breath and grudgingly got out of the car.

"Hey Mercy!" I said waving the to the walker that was currently in a pink dress a grease-marker jacket over shoulders.

"Nice seeing you to, now get in the vehicle. We've got a wedding to get to in a short amount of time, and I think the cops have already been tipped off about my car going over the speed-limit." I almost burst out laughing. Leave it to Mercy to almost get caught for speeding to a werewolf wedding. "Hey Charles stop mopping around, this is not the time to be staring at a car that can't move on its own!" Mercy yelled, as I jumped into the car.

"Come on Charles," I said finally, "the longer you stand there and try to will it to move, the more time were wasting and the more time your losing at teasing Sam on his wedding day." Charles shook his head then came towards the car, but not without a surprising smile on his face.

"And what are you smiling bout?" Mercy bluntly said, the aggravation and annoyance in her voice.

"Dad's plan worked out just like he wanted it to." He said, laughter hiding behind his smiling eyes.

"Now what plan does he have cooking up his sleeve?" Mercy asked, he foot gunning on the gas as she moved her way onto the highway.

"You'll see when we get there." He said, a hint of mischief underlying his voice. That was something I'd never heard him say out loud, but I'd heard it when he'd implied it through the mate bond a few times.

Charles 

Bursting with emotion, blabbering everything like it was nothing important, was not my style, nor did it fit my personality and loyalty to my father. Then seeing Mercy and Anna in the front was amusing. Anna was looking back every few seconds trying to decode the message that I'd implied. Mercy on the other hand was mumbling some words under breath that I couldn't even understand right now.

Having turned off the highway now though, we were turning into a park , since Sam's little Arianna was fae, and they both loved nature. You could see the wedding was set up when we turned into the parking lot, and from what I saw, Da's plan had worked perfectly. Mercy and Anna on the other hand however were in shock at all of the roses (courtesy of Asil), the wolves (courtesy of dad) and the one that had wanted to see Sam the most happiest in his life dressed in one of the most white dresses they ever seen.

"I'm surprised that Bran actually pulled this off." Mercy said getting out of stupor first, then getting out of the car. "Though Charles, why is she wearing that dress we used for that mock wedding when I was like 14? I think that would be a little big for, especially knowing it was you that wore it!" MY face was turning red, and the look I was getting from Anna wasn't helping.

"Charles? Mock wedding? The Bride?" She asked in disbelief.

"I'll tell you all about it later, i think there might even be some pictures left from it. Now onward, we have a wedding to get to." With that Mercy was gone trudging across the grass towards the wedding.

"Charles, if you wanted to be in a dress, all you needed to do was say something." Anna said rushed as she jumped out of the car and followed Mercy. I put my head in my hands, dammit! I mentally scolded, I'd never outlive that dress scenario as long as i lived and that was going to be for a very long time. The only thing going for me, Asil had yet to hear about that incident, the key word, yet.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Who's next? **

**-Kyle and Warren**

**-Stephan**

**-****Marsilla **


	4. Chapter 4: Closing Edge

**Warnings: Language, Over-protectiveness, and a lot of meanness on my part**

* * *

KYLE/WARREN

* * *

**Closing Edge**

* * *

Kyle

Wondering about supernatural entities and what they might to your lover/friends while you were in danger in the first place, many would suggest to get new friends and leave the lover behind. I Kyle Brooks on the other hand though, wouldn't give my friends or my lover Warren up for the world though. I was an outsider looking in on the world that wasn't able to accept who I am, just like a Walker, Werewolf, or a Vampire (though they could be pretty scary when they wanted to be). Along with the outsider attitude held over their heads though, came a danger, and no it wasn't the government this time coming after Warren or his pack.

This danger came from my own job however this time, and that was how I was sitting here in a park, my hands tied behind my back, a woman who looked like she was going to snap any minute, and a knife in her hand pointing straight at me.

"You ruined my family you blubbering idiot! You ruined me!" She yelled, flailing the knife all over the place.

"Now Charlotte, calm down. We can get you through this, I know we can." I said trying to reason with the former client of mine who'd gotten quite a good settlement, that I'd won, but she hadn't been happy enough. Apparently, letting her husband getting supervised visitation rights once a month for an hour was enough to make her want to kill me because I hadn't gotten gone hard enough on the man.

"Calm down! You little queer, you were probably screwing my husband, no wonder why you were so lenient on the bastard!" She screamed again, this time bringing the knife only an inch in front of my face. Years in the courtroom though had allowed me to conceal my emotions and with that knife in front of my face, my heart was beating a hundred miles a minute, on the outside though, I was cool as a cucumber.

"I'd treat people with respect mam, and I'd keep away from the screwing of another man. I do have a boyfriend, and doesn't like it when people threaten me." I said icily under my breath, meeting her gaze with a glare that would've done my former boss proud. He could stare anyone down.

"You're just a queer!" She yelled again, "A piece of dirt!" This time kicking me in the stomach sending me back into the metal pole of the swing set, in the empty, chilly November night. My head cracking against it, stars appearing out of nowhere. "You should just die along with the rest of the bastards on this planet that don't do enough to help people like me, who get hurt by their husbands." She breathed, sending chills up my spine, with the tone of her voice. I'd done almost everything I could of thought of to get that woman as much as possible, now just because she had the closest thing next to full custody, and not full-custody she wanted to kill me, because apparently I wasn't doing enough for her? I could barely hear what she was saying because it was so unbelievable!

Grabbing onto my head now though and trying to curl up into a ball to at least protect myself from any attack that might kill me indefinitely, I was feeling like everything was spinning.

"What? The little queer lawyer can't take a little pain?!" She asked, her voice so raspy with anger and ice that chills were racing down my back like they were in a relay race. Then I wonder how this will feel." She said, which was followed my a sharp pain to my leg that kept repeating and repeating the pain, ripping screams from my throat and sending torrents of water down my face. How was I so weak? God, I couldn't even defend myself from this woman who was stabbing me for no damn good reason!

"HEY, you! What are doing to him?!" A deep voice said, a clear tone of pure anger coming from the depths. The voice sounded familiar, yet I couldn't place who it was.

"None of your damn business!" Charlotte screeched, her voice going up to levels that shouldn't be possible even for a woman. The only good thing, the sharp repeating pain of being stabbed was gone, only replaced by a throbbing pain that was still white and ferocious.

"Attacking someone with a knife for no reason might be my business!" The voice said again, the maliciousness stirring. Dammit that voice sounded so damn familiar, and it sounded like the voice was over to my left. Peeking my head up from my knees for a bit, Charlotte was still in front of me the knife in her hands dripping with blood, my blood. Looking over to the left though, there was the last person I'd thought I'd be seeing.

"Die you queer!" I panicked, but there was nothing I really could've done, the knife was slicing across my face before I could even know it happened, the blood the only indicator that I'd been cut. The blur in front of my eyes though had everything in my head spinning though, and this time it wasn't just from the banging it on the pole. Though, that was the reason I suspected that I was having blackness swarming in on the edges of vision, which suddenly rushed in, but not before I saw Stephan our local friendly vampire drop Charlotte onto the ground, limp as a rag doll.

* * *

Warren

_Ring Ring Ring _

Phone was buzzing again, I lunged at it, hoping that is was Kyle calling to tell me where the hell he was. I was worried, something wasn't right, and the feeling I was getting from Kyle though the Mate Bond was scaring me more and sending my wolf almost over the edge. Looking at the caller I.D. now though, I saw it was Stephan. Why would he be calling me? If he needed something done, he would've called Mercy, then she would've called Mercy unless something happened again like last time.

"What is it Stephan?" I asked getting directly to the point, Kyle was missing, the mate bind was giving me some scary signals, and my wolf was about to go and tear something up.

"_Warren before I say anything, please promise me you won't freak out." _Stephan said, his voice surprisingly controlled and even.

"I promise not to freak out." I said, trying to figure out what Stephan might want to say to me that might send me over the edge.

_"Kyle is on route to Adam's home right now, with some injuries but..." _The rest of the words Stephan said weren't even heard, for I was already grabbing my jacket from the rack and heading to my truck and to Adam's and Kyle. Kyle was injured and whoever did injure him was going to pay for it, and pay for it big time.

-+Time+-

Sitting on Adam's fainting couch I was worried sick. As soon as I'd gotten their, I'd already seen Sam was heading upstairs where I wasn't allowed at all right now, my path being blocked by Stephan, Mercy and Darryl. It was driving me nuts though, my mate was up there dammit! He was hurt and there were other wolves around ready to take my mate from me. _Must protect what's ours. _My wolf said, egging me on to go up there and make sure my mate was alright, make sure he was safe, and make sure that he was mine, mine, mine!

My ears perked up though, the footsteps coming down the stairs, peeking my interest. Looking straight ahead of me and towards the stairs, Adam was the first one down, followed by Sam, both smelling like Kyle. Jumping off the couch, I ran over to the two, opening my mouth to see if was alright, but Adam's hand stopped me.

"He's doing just fine Warren, don't worry. Now get up there and look after him before you start a fight with someone down here." Adam said, waving my up the stairs, which I took three at a time following Kyle's scent to the guest bedroom and to the bed where my lover, mate, and boyfriend was laying. Three heavy quilts covering him head to toe, only his head that was pale as snow showing, and long bandage covering one of his eyes. My breath hitched, how could someone do this to my Kyle?!

"Warren?" I slightly weak and hazy voice called out , my ears perking up.

"Kyle, I'm right here, I'm right, no one's going to touch or hurt you anymore." I said, racing over to his side and stroking his hair trying to keep myself and Kyle calm. He sighed.

"I'm glad about that, since you better not leave me with a crazy woman who wants to kill me for no reason ever again." Kyle said, pushing his head into my hand. "Warren?"

"Hmm...?" I asked not wanting see what words would come out of my mouth, how dare someone try and kill my mate!

"I'm cold, can I have my favorite heater?" He asked, the slight smile tugging at his lips. I grinned, pulling the blankets up and over the both us, and settling my hands over him. Kyle wasn't leaving, and I wasn't leaving Kyle, no matter how much persuasion Adam tried using. "Warren, don't leave me." Kyle said under his breath, a hint of breakage coming into his voice.

My heart was almost tearing at the seams, "Kyle, I'd never leave you, and stop thinking yourself as weak. You're the strongest person I know. You put up with me and so much more everyday, and that's more strength than I have."

Kyle just sighed. "You always know the right thing say don't you?" Kyle mumbled. I smiled.

"Isn't that why you love me?" Kyle I could feel rolling his eyes like a five year old.

"It's so much more than that you idiot, now stop talking and start warming me up. I'm cold and blood loss isn't fun to deal with." He mumbled ending the conversation by pressing a quick light kiss to my lips then settling down and nuzzling into my chest, right where I wanted him, forever and always.

* * *

**Humor- No **

**Romance/Sweetness- Yes (this lat part I wrote almost had me in tears I tell you!**

**Who's next on the list! PLEASE SEND IN SUGGESTIONS!**


End file.
